


Borrowed

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [56]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Amy remembered the Doctor and everything became clear.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: Prompt Challenges [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Something borrowed, blue, old, and new" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)
> 
> This takes places during Amy's and Rory's wedding in the episode "The Big Bang" (5x13) :)

Amy couldn’t really believe it. Today was her wedding day. Today she had become Mrs Rory Williams. It was the happiest day of her life. Their entire families were there, they had gotten countless of gifts and the food was simply amazing. The music would hopefully be just as great.

However, the moment she opened that one present and held the diary in her hands, she could practically hear his voice echo in her head. It wasn’t Rory’s voice, but the one of her raggedy Doctor and it said, “I borrowed her you know.”

Just like they say about what she needed for her wedding. Something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new. The TARDIS was blue. A faint tingling in her mind reminded her that the TARDIS was both old and new at the same time, something that was likely only possible since it was in fact a time machine. As she thought of her raggedy man, the man from her childhood fantasy, and his blue box, she knew what she had to do. She knew that he had been real after all. She knew it in her heart.

It was madness and had the potential to be beyond embarrassing if it didn’t work, but she didn’t care. Everybody had laughed about her and her insistence that he was real. Now was her chance to prove them wrong.

And really, all that mattered was getting her Doctor back. The madman in the box. Not to mention that he was quite late to her wedding! How dare he be late for her wedding.

So she did the only thing she could do. She stood up, determination clearly visible on her face for everyone who looked at her and they did. She was the bride of the day after all. And then she called for him.

For the longest moment nothing happened and just as she wondered if this was the moment in which everybody would start to laugh, she could feel the wind and hear the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS landing. Smiling brightly she stepped over the table, much to the consternation of quite a lot of her family and walked right up to the door.

There he was standing in the door, dressed up for her wedding, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Vaguely she could hear everybody’s surprised muttering about that raggedy Doctor being real after all. She could feel Rory’s eyes on her back. However, the only thing she could say was, “You’re late for my wedding.”

“Sorry,” the Doctor said, waved to Rory and pretend kissed her on both cheeks before hugging her. Once he moved back she could see his giant smile and knew that everything was alright.

Before she could say anything else the Doctor rushed past her to where Rory had come around the table and was hugging him as well. And did she just hear the Doctor calling Rory by her last name?

This was brilliant and the one thing that had been missing from her wedding. Now the party could really start.

It seemed that the old tradition was good for something after all.

With a smile she observed the two most important men in her life. She wouldn’t want any of them to be absent from her life.

The End


End file.
